


A Warning for other Realms

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: Avengers
Genre: Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor look upon Earth from Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warning for other Realms

Thor went up to his wife and laid a hand along her cheek. “What saddens you, my queen?”

“Oh Thor,” Jane responded. “I am just missing home.”

Thor understood. It had been less than a hundred years since she had agreed to eat the apple to give her eternal life but there was no longer a way for her to return to her beloved planet. He pulled his love into his arms and held her close for the rest of the evening.

Later, while Thor was sitting upon his throne, he looked upon Midgard and contemplated the civil war between the mutants and the various governments. He sighed as he watched the asteroids that used to be the planet Earth rotate around the yellow sun. He wondered if there was something he could have done to have stopped the humans from destroying their home. He loved Jane with all his heart but they knew that Asgard would never bring her the joy and love the simple things on Earth gave her.

Thor called a scribe to attend to his wife. He was to write down everything she remembered about

Midgard. When it was finished, he sent it as a warning to the other realms. If this could happen in a place with little to no magic and simple science feats, what was to keep the others from doing the same?


End file.
